Little Monsters
by crazychessgurl
Summary: Ceralina is a demon. She has been locked out of the dream-scape for a while until a deal with a certain cheerful twin gets her back in. What will happen when she meets her male counterpart? Will they fued? Or get along? BillXOC I love mabill and all but I got an idea in my head ok! A little dark with hints of romance near middle!
1. i'll make you a deal

**Welcome readers! My first GF Fanfic!**

Prolouge

Dipper is walking through the woods when he sees a limp motionless shape on the ground. As he aproches warily he realizes it's a girl, and shes breathing. He walks in for a closer look she seems tall, willowy, with raven black hair that seems blueish. Pretty. Just as he is about to ask who she iss an arm reaches out and grabs his leg. The girl looks up and he audibly gulps. Her eyes are completley midnight blue. Shes a demon.

Present day, two years later Bill POV

The kids Pine tree, and Shooting star are both sixteen now. I'm Bill, Bill Cipher. I am curious. For the first time in my life there is something I don't know. I don't know what the pines kids are hiding in their basement, just that they talk of hiding it and how to get rid of it. I press my ear to the glass and listen to their latest debate

"Mabel, we have to get rid of it." The elder pines twin says

"But it's to dangerous on it's own and we don't know how to send it back to where it came from!" Mabel protests. Hmm... I have a lot of thinking to do.

Cerelina (sarah-leena) POV

I struggle against the confines of my prison casting my hands into dark flames and back but I can't do it. Ugh. The younger pines twin comes in and she looks nervous

"Well it's been a while Star. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Shhh... I need your help."

"You know my help comes at a price." I say simply hoping this will go where I think it will.

"What price will that be demon."

"Oh! I am soo much more than a demon, I am Ceralina! I am literally the physical, and non physical embodement of fear!"

"Well get on with it then whats the price, Ceralina!" she says each syllable of my name slow, like an insult. It is very far from insulting though.

"Well, that annoying tree has had me locked here for two years and I want to go home to the dreamscape, Let's say your wish for my release." I say full well knowing this shocks her "So what is it you want anyways kid."

"I want..." mumble mumble mumble

"What was that"

"I said..." Mumble mutter mumble

"Enough mumbling! I hate it blah blah blah soo iritating spit it out already!"I snap annoyed

"I want you to make it so me and DIPPER can live in Gravity Falls permanantly." she says Dipper slowly knowing full well that I call him Pine, Tree, or really anything relating to those two words.

"Sooo... My release for you and your brother to live here" My hand lights up with midnight blue flames as I reach out my hand "Do we have a deal?"

**MUHAHA! Review and let me know if I should continue please! Bye guys!**


	2. meeting

**Hi I was previously Doggirl5858 but i am crazychessgurl now.**

Ceralina POV

Finally after two years i am free! I granted star's wish and now, now to cause some terror.

Bill POV

I felt something shift in the dreamscape and walk to gravity falls in human form. I am just reaching the edge of the trees next to the pines home when I hear

"Thanks Star, hope I satisfied your wish say hello to nature boy for me." and with that she walks into my line of sight grinning malicously. 'she' has waistlength midnight blue hair with her bangs covering one of her eyes the one eye that isn't covered is onyx black and seemingly endless. She sees me and stops short

"Bill, Bill Cipher? You're the one who took my place torturing the Pines family? I heard them the Tree wouldn't shut up about it. "He did this, I can't believe he did that, He wants the journal." That sort of thing. Of course you wouldn't know who I am would you?"

"That is about the only thing I don't know" I make my eye hypnotizing "But would you care telling me who you are? " When she doesn't respond, just looks at me thoughtfully with that bottomless pit of an eye I explode "How do you resist me hypnotizing you? Why do I know nothing about you! I hate being clueless!"

"Actually you fear it." she says calmly

"H-How do you know I fear being clueless?" I ask slightly scared now

"I always know what people fear just by looking at them. I am Ceralina! The Physical, non-physical and everything in between those two points, embodyment of fear." well that explains it

"So your a demon like me?"

"Exactly, it took longer than that for the idiots to figure ouy who I was and then they lock me in their basement. I finally got out cause the younger one wanted to be able to stay there all year round with her brother." But then my mind opened to the possibilities

"You know their worst fears?"

"Yup." Is all she replys

"This is great now with your help I can steal the journals!"

"No need" she says

"Why not those are the keys to success you must want them!" I say incredulous

"I really don't."

"Well why not?"

"I wrote them." she simply says then walks away popping into the dreamscape leaving me with my mouth open in disbelief. A demon wrote the journals?


	3. Intimidating New People

**Hi im back!**

Bill POV

20 years later.

I still remember her face and the way she just turned and walked into the dreamscape after telling me she wrote the journals, I asked about her but Nightmare, my closest thing to a friend, told me she left already. A lot happened in twenty years. The Pine twins's visits got shorter and shorter until they stopped coming all together and Stanford died around five years ago. I am drifting through the woods near the abandoned mystery shack when I hear a groan from a nearby ditch. I walk closer to investigate and see a girl. A girl?! She has waist length black hair that is pulled back in a pony tail with a spike ring holding it in place and a spike headband with midnight blue leggings and a black leather vests and a spiked wristband on her right hand. Intimidating. If she wasn't lying unconsious in a ditch I would probably find her frightening. She looks familiar but I can't place it and since I've never seen her before I'm suspicious so I take her back to my home in the dreamscape and set her in the guest room before going downstairs to work.

Ceralina POV

I wake up surrounded by yellow and have no recollection of what happened except being attacked in the woods and then seeing a yellow tailcoat and feeling as if I am floating. Oh no. Nononononononono. I can't be here. As bill cipher himself walks in to the room I back myself against the headboard and try to summon black flames but it seems my powers went out. Crap.

"Woah, woah I won't hurt you!" he says "At least not without good reason" I hear him mumble afterwards Not reassuring.

"Can you tell me your name and why you were passed out in a ditch?" oh I have to think. I can't say Ceralina!

"Um, Kira (KI-ra) and all I remember was being attacked by surprise."

"Do you know what he looked like?"

"It was a she, and yes it was a redheaded vampire. Wendy Courderoy I believe" I state "Worst fear, someone finding her secret." I mumble afterwards, can't help myself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh nothing."

"Well that was a nasty hit you took and your clothes are filthy so I left some new ones for you in the bathroom I hope you like them."

"Thanks, um do you have the bag I dropped when I fell?"

"Oh uh yes here you go." he says and hands me my black leather bag with a chain tying it shut. It has my makeup and well, the energy I've collected by terrifying people, see just you average purse!

"I'll leave you to get changed then dining room is down stairs for when you finish."

"Ok thanks again!"

"Yep No problem" and with that he leaves. I look at the clothes he provided. Hmm not bad.

Bill POV

When Kira finally walks down the stairs my jaw drops. Those are deffenantly not the clothes I left he rwith. I left her with a midnight blue tunic and black jeans. She is wearing the jeans but the have rings in them and the tunic now goes just slightly above her belly button in the front and mid thigh in the back and she has a blakc cloth tied casually around her waist as a belt and part of her shirt tying her hair back! Her makeup is a different story altogether! Her eyes are endless pools of obsidian lined with smokey gray and midnight blue with black lipstick.

"Wha? Where? How?" I say gawking "Where did you get the makeup and how did you change the clothes?" I say when I can speak again

"Oh the makeup was in my bag and I had a knife in there too and since I didn't like the style of the clothes I changed it, I hope thats ok?"

"Yea yea its fine, now would you care to tell me why Wendy wanted to attack you?"

**Duhn Duhn Duhn! Hope you liked this chapter guys! I know Bill is a little ooc in this.**

**Question time! What where Ceralina's first words to Bill? If you answer correct in a review you get an eight word preview! it's better than it sounds. Only if you use an account because if you are a guest I Can't pm the preview. Tchoo! for those of you who don't know french that is another word for Ciao which is Italian for Chow!**


	4. Goodbye for now

I am sorry but I will not be updating for awhile my best friend just commited suicide because of some people at school. I was in the hospital when she went into critical condition after eatinbg lots of different pills. She was the person I told evertything. I am now depressed myself and also am thinking of suicide. so goodbye for awhile my friends and thank you to those who supported me. I will still be reading stories but I can't find it in me to write one. I am sorry. But one request before I leave on my hiatus, please think of the people you affect when you bully. That is someone's baby. Someone's best friend. Just think about it. Goodbye for now -Crazychessgurl


End file.
